


Terbatas

by revabhipraya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disability, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Physical Disability, Singing, dream - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Impian Anon itu bukan sebatas “ingin menjadi penyanyi”. #DAbility





	Terbatas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU, Blind!Anon First POV.
> 
> _untuk Dreamsability_

.

.

.

Namaku Anon dan aku terlahir buta permanen.

Benar, pandanganku gelap sejak lahir. Sepanjang hari, baik siang maupun malam, yang kulihat hanya satu hal: hitam. Tidak ada yang namanya kaleidoskop―seperti kata orang-orang saat memejamkan mata―karena aku memang tidak pernah menyaksikan kejadian apa-apa. Hanya hitam, hitam, dan hitam seumur hidupku.

Orang tuaku kedua-duanya sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil. Aku tidak ingat berapa usiaku saat itu, mungkin sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun. Sejak saat itu, aku hanya tinggal bersama saudari kembarku, Kanon, di rumah keluarga kami yang memang berdasarkan warisan menjadi hak milik kami. Dan sampai umur kami tujuh belas tahun—itu berarti tahun lalu—kami masih dibiayai oleh paman kami yang merupakan kakak dari mendiang ayah. Kini, Kanonlah yang bekerja untuk kehidupan kami sehari-hari, termasuk juga mengurusku yang merepotkan ini.

Kanon itu pekerja keras, kelewat keras bahkan. Dia telah bekerja sambilan sejak kami menduduki bangku SMP di berbagai macam tempat. Tahun pertama di SMP, Kanon bekerja di sebuah restoran cepat saji sebagai kasir, penggoreng kentang, dan terkadang penggoreng ayam. Tahun kedua di SMP, Kanon bekerja sebagai pencuci piring di sebuah restoran mie. Tahun ketiga di SMP, Kanon bekerja di sebuah swalayan sebagai kasir. Tahun pertama di SMA, Kanon bekerja di sebuah studio foto kecil sebagai kasir. Tahun kedua di SMA, Kanon bekerja sebagai pelayan di kafe kecil. Tahun ketiga di SMA alias sekarang, Kanon bekerja sebagai pelayan merangkap kasir di sebuah toko kue. Aku tahu pekerjaannya ia kerjakan dengan sangat baik karena aku sering mendengar bisik-bisik para pelanggan yang puas setelah dilayani olehnya.

Sebagai saudari kembarnya yang buta, aku punya satu hak istimewa yang selalu diberikan oleh orang-orang yang mempekerjakan Kanon.

Aku selalu diberikan satu kursi untuk duduk sembari menunggu dan memerhatikan Kanon bekerja.

Jadi, begitulah keseharian kami sejak SMP. Setelah bersekolah selama setengah hari, aku dan Kanon akan pergi ke tempat kerja Kanon. Kanon bekerja sementara aku duduk diam, memerhatikan. Terkadang Kanon menghampiriku untuk sekadar menyapa atau memberikan minuman, namun kebanyakan aku duduk diam sendiri. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mau repot-repot mengajak bicara orang buta, padahal aku tidak tuli apalagi bisu. Apa orang-orang masa kini menyamaratakan semua penyandang disabilitas dengan buta, tuli, dan bisu sehingga malas mengajak mereka bicara?

Ah, entahlah.

“Anon!” Tahu-tahu suara familier menyapaku. “Ayo pulang.”

“Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?” tanyaku, pertanyaan yang selalu kutanyakan kepada Kanon saat dia mengajakku pulang.

“Tujuh,” jawab Kanon. Dia menarik tangan kiriku lalu kembali berkata, “Ayo.”

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil perlahan bangkit dari duduk. Kuambil tongkatku yang tadi kusandarkan ke meja, lalu mengisyaratkan Kanon untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Kanon, tentu saja, memahami isyaratku lalu membimbingku keluar dari toko.

Aku dan Kanon berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk sampai ke rumah. Kanon tidak pernah menggunakan kereta ataupun bus jika pergi bersamaku. Selain dekat, katanya supaya aku dapat menghapalkan jalan pulang dan pergi dengan mudah. Kalau kereta atau bus, kendalanya adalah aku tidak dapat melihat nomor kereta atau bus yang sesuai, sementara belum tentu ada orang lain di stasiun atau halte untuk ditanyakan—terutama jika masih terlalu pagi atau sudah kelewat malam.

“Anon, besok Nyonya Lily memberiku libur kerja,” ucap Kanon riang. “Kita pergi ke suatu tempat, yuk!”

“Tidak akan pulang dan istirahat?” tanyaku heran. Biasanya Kanon selalu menggunakan hari libur untuk pulang lebih cepat dan menyiapkan energi untuk bekerja lagi. Mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba dia mengajak pergi?

“Tidak apa-apa,” balasnya lembut. “Kamu selalu menemaniku kerja setiap hari, kini giliranku mengabulkan satu keinginanmu! Ayo, kamu mau pergi ke mana? Kafe? Konser? Toko musik?”

Aku dan Kanon sama-sama menyukai musik dan kami sama-sama pandai menyamakan nada. Kanon sering memutar kaset musik segala _genre_ , membuat telinga kami dilumat melodi-melodi indah dan otak kami dipenuhi nada-nada terorganisasi. Kebiasaan itu diam-diam membuat kami juga bisa membuat musik, biasanya Kanon yang menyusun komposisinya dengan piano yang ia pelajari secara otodidak, sementara aku yang membuat lirik—aku menyebutkan larik demi larik lalu Kanon menuliskannya. Setelah selesai, aku akan bernyanyi lalu Kanon mengiringiku dengan piano—Kanon tidak bisa bernyanyi, tetapi ia pandai bermain piano dan gitar. Sederhana, tetapi menyenangkan dan diam-diam menjadi impian terbesarku. Aku ingin dapat menciptakan dan menyanyikan lagu buatanku sendiri di hadapan banyak orang bersama Kanon di sampingku.

“Yakin tidak mau di rumah saja?” balasku lagi. Jujur, aku khawatir Kanon akan jatuh sakit jika terus-terusan keluar rumah dan hanya istirahat dalam waktu singkat. “Kamu lebih butuh istirahat daripada aku butuh hiburan, Kanon.”

“Ah, sesekali kita cari hiburan, apa salahnya?” Kanon masih memaksa. “Ayo, putuskan! Kamu mau pergi ke mana besok?”

“Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa,” jawabku sambil tersenyum—meski aku tidak yakin seperti apa bentuk senyumku. “Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan kota.”

“Oh, itu tidak biasa.” Aku dapat menangkap nada heran dari perkataan Kanon. “Memangnya ada apa di sana?”

“Aku dengar dari beberapa orang yang membeli kue tadi, di sana ada konser kecil-kecilan seorang laki-laki,” jelasku lancar. “Yohioloid. Dia bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar, Kanon, dan tebak apa?”

“Apa?”

“Lagu orisinal.”

“Oke, itu agak tidak terduga. Tapi memangnya dia akan ada di sana besok? Siapa tahu jadwal konsernya hanya pada hari-hari tertentu.”

“Hari-hari tertentu itu kebetulan adalah besok.”

Kanon hening sejenak, mungkin masih menimbang-nimbang.

Aku buru-buru menambahkan, “Dan katanya, laki-laki itu tampan.”

Kanon tergelak. “Oke, kau berhasil menghasutku. Besok kita akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota.”

Aku memekik senang dan cepat-cepat melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya—singkatnya, aku memeluk Kanon. Kanon tergelak pelan lalu balas melingkarkan tangannya ke punggungku.

.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan permintaanku, Kanon membawaku ke perpustakaan kota. Namun karena jauh dan Kanon tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan membawaku ke stasiun ataupun halte, kami akhirnya memesan taksi dari rumah. Lebih mahal memang, tetapi keamanannya lebih terjamin—setidaknya begitu bagi Kanon. Ada kalanya aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menaiki kendaraan umum, namun aku juga tahu bahwa aku hanya akan merepotkan Kanon, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku itu.

Setibanya di perpustakaan, Kanon membantuku turun dari taksi terlebih dulu sebelum membayarkan sejumlah uang kepada sang supir. Setelahnya, ia membimbingku menaiki anak tangga—ada lima, kalau aku tidak salah hitung. Kanon membuka sebuah pintu yang sepertinya adalah pintu masuk, lalu seketika udara sejuk AC menyergapku.

“Selamat datang,” sapa seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah pustakawan di perpustakaan ini.

“Terima kasih,” balas Kanon kepada wanita itu. “Kami ke sini untuk menghadiri konser ... uh, Yohioloid?”

“Tentu,” balas si wanita. “Sebelumnya, silakan mengisi buku kunjungan ini dulu.”

“Ah, baik.” Jeda sejenak, Kanon sedang menuliskan namaku dan namanya pada buku kunjungan tersebut. “Sudah. Ruangan konsernya di mana, ya?”

“Di sana.” Jeda sejenak, kutebak wanita itu sedang mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan arah. “Konsernya akan dimulai sekitar lima belas menit lagi di ruangan sebelah sana. Masih banyak kursi kosong kok, kalian bebas duduk di mana saja.”

Kanon melemparkan ucapan terima kasih lagi sebelum membimbingku ke arah kanan. Ah, rupanya pustakawan tadi menunjuk ke sebelah kanan kami. Sambil berjalan, Kanon berkata, “Sepertinya Yohioloid ini benar-benar tampan. Penontonnya rata-rata perempuan.”

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara Kanon. “Benarkah?”

“Ya. Mari berharap suaranya tidak kalah dengan wajahnya.”

Aku terkikik. “Setuju.”

Kanon mendudukkanku di sebuah tempat yang empuk bertekstur agak kasar. Kutebak ini adalah sebuah sofa berbahan kulit yang harganya mahal. Kanon duduk di sampingku, berarti sofa ini cukup untuk minimal dua orang—bisa saja tiga atau empat, bukan? Aku mendengar bisik-bisik gaduh di depan dan belakangku, berarti posisi kursi ini agak di tengah barisan penonton. Dan karena barisan depan lebih terasa berisik, kuasumsikan aku duduk agak ke belakang. Sepertinya meski pustakawan tadi bilang “masih banyak kursi kosong”, yang tersisa hanyalah yang di belakang.

“Duh, aku berdebar,” bisik Kanon padaku dengan antusiasme yang dapat kutangkap melalui suaranya. “Padahal acaranya belum dimulai tapi aku sudah berdebar begini.”

Aku membalas kata-katanya dengan tawa pelan. “Aku juga, kok.”

Perlahan, bisik-bisik penonton berubah menjadi tepuk tangan meriah diiringi sorakan bahagia. Kata “Yohio” terus saja bersahutan dari berbagai sisi—untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku berada di dalam perpustakaan yang ribut. Kuasumsikan ini berarti si penyanyi bernama Yohioloid itu sudah hadir di atas panggung.

“Anon, dia muncul!”

Benar, 'kan?

“Dan dia sangat tampan!”

Ah, pantas saja sambutannya serusuh itu.

“Selamat malam, semuanya,” sapa seseorang melalui _sound system_. Kuasumsikan orang itulah Yohioloid. Suaranya terdengar menawan. “Terima kasih karena telah datang untuk menyaksikan konserku. Lagi.”

Seisi ruangan tertawa, aku dan Kanon mengikuti.

“Perlu kuberitahu bahwa konser kali ini spesial,” lanjut Yohio dengan nada santai. Ah, yang namanya penyanyi memang sudah tahan demam panggung ya, sampai bisa sesantai itu? “Kenapa? Karena akan ada sebuah kejutan di akhir pertunjukan nanti.”

Penonton mulai saling melempar bisikan. Kanon bahkan membisik, “Jangan-jangan akan ada penyanyi lain yang lebih tampan?”

Aku tergelak pelan. Itu mungkin saja terjadi, tetapi firasatku mengatakan bukan itu yang dimaksud Yohio.

“Tapi mari kita jadikan itu kejutan di akhir, oke?” Yohio kembali berkata-kata, mengundang “yah” dari beberapa penonton. “Sekarang ini, kalian hanya harus memerhatikan penampilanku karena aku akan membawakan lagu baruku yang berjudul ... 'Ketika'!”

Penonton kembali tenang seiring dengan suara petikan gitar yang mulai mengalun, ikut mengalir bersama aliran udara AC yang berputar-putar di dalam ruangan. Suara lembut Yohio mengikuti melodi, menciptakan harmoni yang sangat pas untuk didengar. Indah, satu-satunya kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pembawaan lelaki itu saat bernyanyi.

“Suaranya memang bagus, ya,” bisik Kanon kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, setuju.

.

 _Ketika dunia berbalik_  
Melawanmu, memusuhimu  
Ingatlah ada aku di sini  
Kau tak sendirian

.

Lirik lagu itu juga indah, harus kuakui. Musik yang mengalun manis, suara yang menyahut indah, serta lirik yang bermakna luar biasa, bagaimana bisa aku tidak takjub dengan pembawaannya? Penyanyi bernama Yohio—Yohioloid—ini memang benar-benar berbakat.

Lagu diakhiri dengan tiga petikan gitar—mi, re, do. Penonton menyambut penampilan tadi dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Aku dan Kanon juga tidak ketinggalan untuk berpartisipasi dalam tepuk tangan meriah itu. Bahkan kalau aku tidak salah mendeteksi, Kanon saat ini masih berurai air mata akibat mendengar lagu itu.

“Terima kasih, terima kasih,” ucap Yohio setelah lagunya berakhir. “Lagu selanjutnya, 'Kebersamaan Abadi'.”

Musik kembali mengalun dan suara Yohio kembali mengudara. Lagu kedua ini lebih lambat temponya jika dibandingkan lagu yang sebelumnya. Liriknya menceritakan tentang indahnya persahabatan, berbeda dengan lagu sebelumnya yang menggambarkan kuatnya persahabatan saat seseorang berada dalam kondisi terlemah.

Selesai lagu kedua, Yohio kembali menyanyikan lagu lain. Total ada lima lagu yang ia nyanyikan sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, “Nah, sekarang waktunya kejutan.”

Penonton mulai ribut.

“Seperti yang kita tahu di awal tadi aku membawakan lagu baruku,” ujar Yohio dengan tawa terselip pada nada bicaranya. “Dan kejutan ini berkaitan dengan lagu itu.”

Sepertinya aku tahu kejutan apa yang dimaksud.

“Kalian yang bisa menyanyikan kembali 'Ketika', lengkap dengan gitarnya, akan mendapatkan albumku secara cuma-cuma!” Penonton ribut saat Yohio menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Aku tahu dia hendak melanjutkan. “Juga akan mendapatkan waktu khusus untuk mengobrol santai bersamaku malam ini.”

Keributan penonton makin tidak terkendali, apalagi yang perempuan—yang kudengar kebanyakan adalah pekikan melengking yang pastinya tidak mungkin keluar dari mulut laki-laki.

“Jadi, siapa yang mau?” tanya Yohio antusias—antusiasme yang dibuat-buat, aku tahu itu.

Anehnya, suasana justru mendadak hening. Kuasumsikan para perempuan yang hadir di sini hanyalah mereka yang terpincut oleh wajah tampan Yohio, sementara para lelaki tidak cukup sudi menerima hadiah yang kedua. Tidak banyak perempuan yang paham musik di sini—kalaupun ada, kurasa dia tidak bisa menghapalkan petikan gitar, lirik, dan nada lagu itu hanya dengan satu kali mendengarkan.

Namun, aku tidak.

“Anon,” bisik Kanon tepat di telinga kananku. “Kamu hapal lirik dan nada lagu tadi?”

“Hapal,” jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan—setidaknya aku merasa kepalaku bergoyang. “Kamu hapal gitarnya?”

“Hapal,” jawab Kanon dengan nada senang. “Kita maju, ya? Kamu mau?”

Lagi, aku mengangguk.

“Ya, Nona di sebelah sana.” Yohio pasti menunjuk Kanon yang mengangkat tangannya. “Mau mencoba?”

“Iya, tapi aku tidak sendiri,” jawab Kanon mantap. Dia mengangkat tanganku, setengah memaksaku berdiri. “Aku akan bermain gitar dan saudara kembarku, Anon, yang akan bernyanyi.”

“Pasangan kembar akan menyanyikan laguku?” Yohio tertawa senang, tidak kutangkap ejekan di dalam nadanya. “Majulah! Mari kita saksikan penampilan mereka!”

Kanon membantuku berdiri lalu membimbingku berjalan diiringi tepukan riuh dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun, terdengar pula bisik-bisik rendah mengenai tongkat yang kubawa. Beberapa bahkan dengan merasa tidak berdosanya berkata, “Kasihan kembarannya buta.”

Yah, sebagai seseorang yang hidup delapan belas tahun dalam kondisi buta bersama Kanon, aku sudah biasa. Hanya saja menerima ungkapan kasihan seperti itu terkadang membuatku benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Namun, sudah kutekadkan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus tetap kuat untuk Kanon. Kanon saja bisa tetap kuat untukku, masa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya?

Tongkatku terpentok, rupanya kami sudah tiba di panggung. Kanon membisik “dua” yang berarti ada dua anak tangga yang harus kunaiki untuk tiba di atas panggung.

“Di sini,” ucap Kanon sambil menghentikan langkahku. Dia memutar badanku seperempat putaran, lalu mendekatkan sesuatu ke mulutku—itu mikrofonnya, aku yakin. Setelah itu, Kanon menepuk pundakku dua kali dan berjalan ke belakangku. Tepukan dua kali adalah isyarat bahwa semua telah siap dan aku hanya perlu melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan.

“Selamat malam, semuanya,” ucapku pelan. Ah, suaraku terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan, berarti mulutku sudah berada tepat di depan mikrofon. Kanon memang yang terbaik. “Perkenalkan, aku Anon dan saudari kembarku yang bermain gitar adalah Kanon. Kami—ah, sebelumnya, aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.” Jeda sejenak, aku menarik napas. “Aku memang buta.”

Penonton kembali sibuk berbisik.

“Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bernyanyi,” sambungku cepat-cepat. “Kuharap saat ini kalian bisa melihat penampilanku layaknya kalian menyaksikan penampilan penyanyi-penyanyi lainnya, dan tanpa memandang kekuranganku.”

“Tentu saja, 'kan?” Yohio menyahut dengan mikrofon lain—kalau dengan mikrofon yang sama denganku, pasti aku mencium aroma tubuhnya di sekitarku. Dan aku tidak menciumnya. “Mari kita saksikan dulu penampilan gadis-gadis cantik ini, setuju?”

Aku mendengar beberapa keluhan, tetapi tidak sedikit pula yang mengiyakan perkataan Yohio.

“Silakan mulai,” ujar Yohio mempersilakan.

Petikan gitar mulai terdengar di telingaku, menunjukkan bahwa Kanon sudah memulai permainannya. Aku menunggu intro yang dimainkan Kanon selesai, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

Untuk sesaat aku lupa bahwa aku berada di hadapan orang banyak. Selain karena aku memang tidak dapat melihat apa pun—benar-benar hanya hitam yang dapat kusaksikan—aku juga hanya bisa mendengar suaraku serta petikan gitar Kanon yang dipantulkan dinding dan langit-langit. Aku terlalu larut dalam nyanyian, bahkan sampai lupa bahwa aku harus berhenti.

.

 _Ketika dunia berbalik_  
Melawanmu, memusuhimu  
Ingatlah ada aku di sini  
Kau tak sendirian

.

Kanon menutup penampilan kami dengan not yang sama; mi, re, do. Untuk sesaat aku masih terlarut dalam lagu—lagu ini tidak hanya menghipnotis penonton tetapi juga menghipnotis penyanyinya—sampai aku disadarkan oleh tepuk tangan meriah yang datang dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Aroma lemon perlahan merayap memasuki hidungku—aroma Kanon. Kanon memelukku dari belakang, dan aku hanya membalas dengan menyentuh lengannya yang melingkari leherku. Aroma lain, kali ini aroma cokelat, kembali memasuki hidungku. Detik berikutnya aku mendengar, “Benar-benar penampilan yang menakjubkan, ya!”

“Kamu benar-benar bagus,” bisik Kanon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

Yohio benar-benar memberikan kami albumnya secara cuma-cuma dan menyediakan waktu luang bagi kami untuk mengobrol dengannya. Meski kami harus mengobrol ditemani wangi kertas baru bercampur kertas tua yang sudah termakan usia, tetap saja, aku merasa beruntung dapat mengenal lelaki itu.

Yohio rupanya masih muda; dua puluh tahun—hanya berbeda dua tahun dengan kami. Ia masih kuliah di universitas kota, semester lima, lalu memutuskan untuk menjadikan penyanyi sebagai profesi sampingannya. menjadi seorang penyanyi saat ada seorang produser musik yang mau membeli lagunya dengan harga tinggi.

“Kebetulan, hari ini dia datang,” ucap Yohio. “Dia sedang berbicara dengan ketua pengurus perpustakaan ini sebentar, nanti dia akan ikut mengobrol dengan kita di sini.”

“Membicarakan aku?”

Tahu-tahu aku merasa seseorang berdiri di belakangku. Aroma mawar yang kuat menguar dari tubuhnya, sedikit mengganggu karena aku tidak pernah suka parfum beraroma menyengit. Selain aroma parfum yang kuat, orang ini juga memancarkan keangkuhan dan keegoisan yang kuat. Sepertinya dia ... perempuan? Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, langkah kakinya tadi cukup keras, menandakan bahwa dia menggunakan sepatu hak.

“Oh, sudah selesai mengobrolnya?” Yohio menyambut pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan lain bernada ramah. Sepertinya dia sudah biasa menghadapi produser ini. “Anon, Kanon, ini Nona Galaco, produser musikku. Nona Galaco, ini Anon dan Kanon, dua gadis yang tadi menyanyikan laguku di panggung.”

“Ah, gadis kembar yang penyanyinya buta,” balas Galaco santai. Hatiku tertohok, tetapi aku berusaha tidak menunjukannya. “Yah, kalau begitu langsung saja. Anon, apa kau ingin membuat album?”

Aku spontan tergagap—aku juga bisa mendengar Kanon terkesiap kaget. “A-aku?”

“Apa ada manusia lain bernama Anon di sini? Tidak ada? Berarti aku bicara kepadamu,” lanjut Galaco acuh tak acuh. “Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak menjadi produser musikmu apalagi dengan kemampuan menyanyi sebaik tadi. Kau punya bakat dan kemampuan. Selain itu, kau punya cerita.”

Aku tidak menduga kalimat yang terakhir. “Cerita?”

“Sayang, seorang gadis buta yang menjadi penyanyi terkenal akan banyak mengundang simpati penggemar,” tukas Galaco tanpa basa-basi. Mengapa kata-katanya sungguh menyakitkan meski benar adanya? “Aku sudah bisa membayangkan berapa banyak majalah yang akan melakukan _interview_ denganmu.”

“Dan jangan lupakan televisi,” sambar Yohio.

“Televisi, radio, bahkan mungkin juga perusahaan daring yang suka melakukan _live streaming_ ,” lanjut Galaco. “Kau hanya perlu berkata 'ya' dan kau akan mendapatkan semua itu.”

“Apa Kanon akan ikut juga bersamaku?” tanyaku polos tanpa sempat berpikir.

“Apa? Kanon? Siapa itu Kanon?”

“Kembarannya, Nona,” jawab Yohio cepat.

“Yang tadi bermain gitar,” sambungku tidak mau kalah mempromosikan saudariku.

“Ah. Kamu?” Galaco mendengus pelan, meremehkan. “Jangan tersinggung, Sayang, tapi gitaris berkemampuan rata-rata sepertimu ada banyak di luaran sana. Selain itu, aku sudah punya gitaris dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa, jadi mengapa aku harus membawamu ikut serta?”

Kanon tergagap. “A-aku tidak minta—“

“Aku yang minta,” potongku tegas, tidak suka Kanon dihina seperti itu. “Aku tidak mau bernyanyi jika bukan Kanon yang bermain gitar.”

Galaco tertawa sinis. “Katakan padaku kau tidak serius, Sayang.”

“Memangnya kenapa?” tanyaku dengan nada menantang. Aku mulai tidak suka dengan gelagat produser musik yang sejak tadi bicara semena-mena ini.

“Jika kau terus dibatasi oleh kemampuan bermain gitar rata-rata seperti itu, kau tidak akan berkembang.” Jeda sejenak. “Jika kau bergabung denganku, akan kupastikan kau mendapat musisi terbaik untuk menciptakan lagu-lagu terbaik yang tentunya, sesuai dengan kemampuanmu dan akan membuatmu terus berkembang.”

Hatiku tertohok, kali ini benar-benar tertohok. Aku masih bisa sabar saat wanita kurang ajar bernama Galaco ini menghina kekurangan fisikku, tetapi menghina kemampuan saudari kembarku yang didapatnya dengan susah payah? Aku tidak bisa lagi bersabar.

“Sayang, untuk mewujudkan impian kita terkadang kita memang harus berkorban,” ujar Galaco, masih berusaha menghasutku. Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu bahwa aku telah memantapkan pilihan. “Dalam kasus ini, kita harus mengorbankan saudarimu yang kemampuan bermain gitarnya bukan apa-apa, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Yohio.”

“No-Nona—“

“Diam.” Galaco menegur Yohio yang tadi hendak menyela pembicaraan. “Jadi bagaimana, Anon?”

“Aku menolak.”

“Oh?” Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Galaco. Sebagai tambahan, dengan nada sinis. “Bolehkah kau ulangi jawabanmu? Tadi sepertinya aku salah dengar, karena kudengar kau—“

“Menolakmu?” potongku tanpa lagi memerhatikan sopan santun. “Kau tidak salah dengar, Nona Galaco. Aku memang menolak tawaranmu.”

Galaco mendengus tidak suka. “Kautahu kesempatan emas yang kutawarkan ini akan pergi bersamaku saat aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari perpustakaan ini _dan_ mungkin tidak akan datang lagi datang kepadamu?”

“Tentu,” jawabku tanpa pikir panjang. “Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku hanya akan bernyanyi jika Kanon yang bermain gitar. Bernyanyi memang impianku, tetapi impianku lebih dari sekadar bernyanyi. Bernyanyi dengan Kanon bermain gitar di sampingku, itulah impianku yang sesungguhnya. Dan meski tawaranmu memang _sangat_ menggiurkan, aku tidak akan menerimanya karena aku tidak mau meninggalkan seseorang yang aku sayang hanya untuk mewujudkan setengah dari impianku.”

Entakan kaki terdengar di dekatku. “Terserah saja kalau begitu.” Galaco marah rupanya. “Yohio, aku pulang duluan.”

Galaco melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kami. Saat itu, aku merasa aku telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menolak tawaran Galaco. Aku memang ingin mewujudkan impianku bersama Kanon, berdua. Aku tidak mau membuang Kanon hanya demi sebuah impian yang tidak harus diwujudkan. Toh, tanpa Galaco pun aku masih bisa bernyanyi bersama Kanon.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kanon beberapa kali menyalahkanku karena telah menolak penawaran Galaco. Dia bilang dia tidak masalah jika tidak bisa bermain gitar dan hanya aku yang jadi bintang. Kanon tidak ingin menghalangi impianku. Terlebih lagi, Kanon tidak ingin menghancurkan impianku. Akhirnya kukatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Yang aku inginkan adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi dengan Kanon sebagai gitarisku. Jika aku menerima tawaran Galaco tadi, bukan berarti aku telah mewujudkan impianku. Impianku tidak seperti itu, tidak seperti yang orang-orang bayangkan.

“Anon.” Kanon memanggilku pelan. “Maafkan aku karena telah menghalangimu mengembangkan bakatmu.”

Aku tertawa kecil. “Kamu bicara apa, sih? Kamu itu gitaris yang luar biasa, Kanon, kamu cuma belum berkesempatan bertemu dengan orang yang mengakuinya saja!”

“Kemampuanku memang rata-rata, Anon. Kalau memang bagus, Galaco sudah pasti—“

“Kanon, orang yang kemampuan bergitarnya rata-rata tidak akan mungkin bisa menghapalkan 'Ketika' hanya dalam satu kali lihat,” potongku tegas. Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. “Kamu itu hebat, Kanon, kamu luar biasa. Kita mungkin hanya perlu berjuang lebih keras. Nanti pasti akan ada orang yang mengakui bakat kita berdua, bukan hanya aku dan bukan hanya kamu.”

Kanon balas meremas tanganku. “Kamu benar. Kita hanya perlu berjuang dan bersabar, ya?”

“Iya.”

Kemudian kami berpelukan.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah pada keesokan harinya, ponsel Kanon berbunyi nyaring tanda ada yang menelepon. Aneh. Biasanya, paman atau bibi kami menelepon untuk menanyakan kabar di malam hari, setelah Kanon pulang kerja. Itu pun hanya dua atau tiga hari sekali. Lantas siapa yang menelepon siang-siang begini?

“Halo?” ucap Kanon, tentu saja bukan kepadaku melainkan kepada si penelepon.

Aku mendengar kasak-kusuk tidak jelas dari ponsel Kanon—dia tidak mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_.

“Benar, saya sendiri. Ini siapa?” tanya Kanon, lagi-lagi kepada si penelepon.

Berarti pertanyaan sebelumnya adalah “Apa benar ini dengan Saudari Kanon?” atau semacamnya.

“Sebentar, biar saya aktifkan mode _loudspeaker_ saya dulu.” Kanon lalu berbisik, “Ini dari perpustakaan kota yang kemarin.”

_Hah?_

“Silakan lanjutkan,” ucap Kanon kepada si penelepon.

“ _Kami dari pihak perpustakaan ingin menawarkan waktu konser khusus untuk Nona Anon dan Kanon, apakah bisa?_ ”

Aku tercengang, tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Kanon, untungnya dia bisa menguasai diri, buru-buru menjawab, “A-ada apa tiba-tiba?”

Oh, aku salah. Rupanya Kanon juga terlalu syok sampai-sampai bicara pun ia terbata.

“ _Begini, Nona, perpustakaan kota memang selalu mengadakan konser kecil setiap harinya, seperti yang dilakukan Yohio kemarin. Kebetulan kami punya satu hari kosong dan pertunjukkan kemarin sangat disukai penonton. Kami berpikir bahwa pertunjukan kalian akan mengundang banyak pengunjung, karena itulah kami menawarkan waktu konser untuk kalian._ ”

“Apa Anda yakin?” tanyaku setelah sedikit berhasil menguasai diri. “K-kami kan baru tampil satu kali.”

“ _Yah, apa salahnya dicoba dulu?_ ” balas si penelepon diiringi tawa kecil. “ _Besok, pukul tujuh malam, di ruangan yang kemarin. Kalau bisa jangan terlambat, ya?_ ”

“Sebentar!” seruku sebelum si penelepon mengakhiri konversasi kami. “Anda meminta kami tampil atau hanya salah satu di antara kami?”

“ _Tentu saja kalian berdua, kami tidak punya pemain musik di perpustakaan._ ”

“Terima kasih, Tuan! Kami akan datang besok!” seru Kanon cepat-cepat. Aku mendengar bunyi “tut” pelan, tanda Kanon mengakhiri konversasi itu, sebelum tahu-tahu badanku diterjang olehnya.

“Anon! Kita akan tampil bersama!” jerit Kanon girang—kelewat girang bahkan, aku bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan seolah hendak meledak. “Lagi!”

“Iya!” sahutku sambil balas memeluknya.

Mewujudkan impian memang tidak selalu harus dengan cara yang besar, 'kan?

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya selesai juga fanfik ini ... :”)) /terharu
> 
> Salah satu fanfiksi yang bikinnya penuh perjuangan; lama maksudnya. Selain karena panjang, aku harus berkali-kali gonta-ganti alur supaya nggak terkesan terlalu ala-ala sinetron. Terlalu ngedrama itu menyebalkan untuk dibaca (dan ditulis), hehe.
> 
>  _Special thanks_ untuk Kaze yang udah ngadain Dreamsability! Terima kasih udah mendorongku jadi makin produktif selama liburan ini!
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
